She Will Be Loved
by iLuvMyShawty
Summary: Bella Newton is a rich and beautiful 38 year old woman. Her 17 year old daughter,Tanya,starts dating Edward Cullen. When Bella meets her daughter's lover, they quickly fall in love. What happens when others find out? What happens when Tanya finds out?
1. Your Eyes Caught Mine

_Preface_

Today was supposed to be normal.

But then I met you.

You...

Edward Cullen.

And you met me.

Bella Newton.

I'm not supposed to be in love with you.

_You_ are my daughter's.

Tanya.

_You_ are 17.

_She_ is 17.

_I_ am not.

_I_ am 38.

_I_ am married to _your_ girlfriend's, _my_ daughter's, father.

Mike.

And here I am thinking about you.

Edward Cullen.

----------------------------------------

_Chapter One-Your Eyes Caught Mine_

_Bella _

_Thursday April 12_

_---------------------_

Right now I was putting on my make-up. Mike was at work and Tanya would be coming home from school any minute. She was 17. Her birthday was two days from now. My little girl was growing up so fast. She would probably have some ideas she wanted me to approve for her party. Expensive and elaborate ideas. I never complained, we were rich. We had millions. That's why I married Mike. My mother wanted me to marry a rich man so _she _would be set for life. So _she _could be happy. So _she _wouldn't have to work to support my poor family. But _they _are happy now, with the money _I _had sacrificed _my_ own happiness to give _them_.

"Mom!", I heard Tanya shout. "Mom! Mom! I need to talk to you!" She sounded happy. That was a good sign. I walked down the stairs and saw her in the kitchen putting her bag down. When she caught me looking at her she smiled.

"Mom, uhm, you see there's this guy. He asked me to be his girlfriend and I accepted. He wants to meet you and Dad. Tomorrow."

"What's his name? Is he cute? Is he smart? Sorry, I am excited for you I remember when-"

"Yeah…Mom, lets not start with _that_ again. Ugh. Can he come over tomorrow?"

"Of course dear. Whatever makes you happy. Just make sure you tell your dad."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Bella_

_Friday April 13_

"Ok he's right outside,so you guys ready?"

"Dear, please just open the door. Nothing is going to go wrong." She was hesitant as she opened the door. Tanya was such a worrywart. Just like me.

"Mom, Dad, this is Edward" I smiled as he walked in.

"Hello Ed-" My breath got caught in my throat as our eyes met. He was beautiful. His bronze hair was playfully messy. His face looked like it was sculptured by angels, and his eyes, oh those eyes. They were a beautiful green, and I couldn't stop staring. Already I was thinking of being Tanya, being his. I was in love.

Even thought it was wrong, I loved him.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Newton. I'm Edward Cullen." He was hesitant as he spoke and has he said those words he never took his eyes off mine. I was blushing. We walked into the dining room to eat. He was holding Tanya's hand and they were walking ahead of us. I stared at them, even though Mike's arm was around me. Edward turned his head to look at me, and caught me staring. I smiled and he smiled back a beautiful crooked smile.

As we ate, he talked and joked around about his life. It only made me love him more. He was good for Tanya. She would be happy. How do I know? I know. Trust me. The night went on until he had to go home.

"Thank you again, that was great. And I promise I'll take care of Tanya."

"I know you will. Please come again." Mike and Edward shook hands then he looked at me. He gave me a half hug and I wanted to hold him there forever. When he let go we just stared. His eyes drowned into mine. I felt a note in my hand. I smiled. He kissed Tanya on her forehead and left.

"That went well. Thanks, he means a lot." He means a lot to me too. If she only knew.

I walked to my room and checked the note.

_Your eyes caught mine. I saw how you stared. I know you feel the same way I do when we touch._

_Listen for pebbles against the window tonight. I love you._

_Edward Cullen_

I bit my lip and smiled. He loves me! Oh no,he loves me. There goes that blush again.


	2. Throwing Pebbles

_Chapter 2-Throwing Pebbles_

_Edward_

_Wednesday April 4_

"Dude, you need a girl. It will clear up your problems. Trust me."

"Emmett, there's more to life than girls. Plus it just causes more problems. Remember what happened last time? Not going to happen again."

"Edward, come on, we all know you're not a virgin anymore. We don't need to go through _that_ again." Emmett mumbled the last part. I glared at him.

"So then what's the answer?"

"That. That is the answer."

"What do you mean Jasper?"

Jasper reached over the table and whispered, "Turn around, stupid."

I turned my head and saw what he meant; 2 girls. Both had pale, ivory skin. The younger one had curly strawberry blonde hair and blue eyes, the older had curly brown hair and brown eyes. Both were attractive to me, very.

"Tanya Newton. She goes to our school too. I got her in Calculus. That's her mom, I think."

"They're both hot, they _must _be related."

"Emmett!" Jasper and I both shouted at the same time.

"What? Gosh, whatever. You got to admit their hot. Ok? All you need to do is get her in your pants. Then you can do whatever you want."

I looked at both of them. Tanya looked at me and smiled.

This would be easy.

_Friday April 13 _

_Bella_

_I bit my lip and smiled. He loves me! Oh no, he loves me. There goes that blush again._

I sat down on my bed to think about the situation. I can't be in love with Tanya's boyfriend.

It would hurt her if she knew. I can't be in love with a _minor_. Ugh. I'm disgusting. I'm too old anyways. I'm like my mother, she stole my happiness, and now I'm thinking about stealing Tanya's.

I shook the thought away and decided to take a shower. Mike hollered that he would be in his study for most of the night.

I took a bath for what seemed like hours. I was thinking some more. It was wrong. Very wrong. I decided that I would just forget about him and let Tanya have her happiness like she deserves. Right then a tapping noise interrupted my thoughts. And then another. Then another. It was coming from the window. I stood up and put on my robe as the tapping noises continued. I looked out the window.

Edward.

He was smiling that beautiful crooked smile again. I adored him.

I opened the window and he shouted. "Told you I'd come! I love you!"

"Shut up! Go home! You don't mean that!"

"I do and I know it's wrong but I don't care! Uhh, can I come in because it's sort of cold outside?"

I looked around and motioned my hands for him to come up. He climbed in through the window.

"Ok so, you probably want an explanation for this so-"

"Shut up. I want _you _to follow me to the guest room so no one sees you."

With that I grabbed his hand and pulled him into the guestroom.

"Mom? Where are you?"

"Crap. You stay right here."

I went out in the hall and saw my daughter.

"What were you doing in there?"

"Nothing." If she only knew.

"_Okay_…well I'm going to go to sleep. I should call Edward first though, huh? Well goodnight. Love you." She kissed me on the cheek and went to her room. I ran back to the guestroom and found Edward there chuckling.

"You aren't that good at acting."

"Oh yeah? Well Tanya told me she's going to call you."

"Haha, you're good. Not stop acting-"

His cell phone started ringing. He gave me a look and I smiled.

"You set this up?"

"Nope." I said popping the p.

"Shit."

I watched him as he talked to Tanya, and he watched me.

"Ok babe. I love you, bye." He pressed end and looked at me.

"She doesn't know that she can just walk over here and talk to you." I mumbled.

He shook his head and started taking off his shirt. I stared at him wide-eyed. He smiled that crooked smile. He pushed me onto the bed and so that I was under him.

"What are you doing? Stop."

"Bella, you stop. I know that this is what you truly want."

"Well yeah, but this isn't possible. It's sick and wrong. This is bad. Think about Tanya."

"I am. If I love you then I'm not right for her."

"Even if this was ok, look at me, I'm not beautiful. I'm not right for you. Anyone but me, please."

He kissed me and said, "You are beautiful."

"I mean look at you Edward. You're full of youth, strength, and beauty. I don't deserve this." I touched his strong hard chest.

He started to open my robe. "You think this isn't beautiful?" He was staring at my bare chest now. He took one hand and cupped my right breast. I moaned.

"Please Edward, stop."

"No Bella. Just give in to your heart."

Both of his hands were on my breasts now. He started kissing me everywhere. Soon we were both fully naked. I could feel his hard erection on my center now. I could feel his sweet breath on my neck. I cupped his face in my hands and he looked at me, smiling. Then he was inside of me, thrusting deeper and deeper. Our moans and cries filled the room. Then we started yelling harder and I knew we were both coming. Then it was over. We stared at each other for a long moment. His green eyes were shimmering in the moonlight. For a moment I didn't care that this whole situation was wrong. All I could hear was our breathing and the rain tapping on the house.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you." I whispered back.

This wasn't wrong. This was love. And love isn't a crime. It's an accident.


	3. Sick Jealousy

_Chapter 3- Sick Jealousy_

_Edward_

_Saturday April 14_

_----------------------_

The sunlight was seeping in through the window. I turned my head and saw her. Bella. She was beautiful, even though I knew our love was wrong, I didn't care. It isn't my fault. It just sort of happened when I looked into her eyes. When I heard her voice. When we touched, I could feel the difference.

"Edward." I looked at Bella, she was obviously asleep…dreaming about me.

"Edward", she sighed my name again. I smiled, satisfied. Then I remembered, it was Tanya's birthday today. I kissed Bella and then left.

_A few hours later_

_------------------_

The party already started, I could hear it. Good thing my parents were out of town, they would have asked where I was last night, yeah that wouldn't have gone well. I rang the doorbell and Tanya answered it smiling.

"Hey Edward. Emmett and Jasper are here looking for you." She pulled me down to her lips and started kissing me fiercely.

"Is your mom here?"

"Nope. Both of my parents are gone. This means we can do whatever we want. You like drinking?"

"Depends on what drink."

The next few hours were full of laughing, dancing, and of course, alcohol. I didn't get drunk, I am responsible. No not really, but who cares? As another song started I felt Tanya's hips grinding on mine. I froze, and she turned to look at me.

"What's wrong babe?"

What would I tell her? _I had sex with your mom last night and I don't want to be with you any more. Sorry Bye. _

"Nothing. Just continue."

"Let's continue this upstairs", she whispered it in my ear. Haha, I don't _want_ to continue this upstairs. She grabbed my hand and pulled me upstairs just like Bella had done last night. Then, she pushed me against the wall and kissed me roughly. I think she is drunk. Crap.

"Come on" ,she whispered.

"Uhh, y-yeah, I'll be right there in a sec." She smiled and walked into her room. I sighed and closed my eyes. Then I felt two small arms wrap around my waist. I opened my eyes and it was Bella. She was crying.

"Edward go, she deserves you more than I do."

"What if _I _don't want her? What if I want _you_?"

"Edward, you know that isn't possible."

"I think it is. We can leave. We can run away. We can-"

"Edward, you are still young, your going to meet more girls. Last night was just one mistake you can fix it by-"

"Last night was no mistake. You think I just magically arrived at your house and made love to you? No. I made the choice, even though it was wrong. But I don't care." She buried her face into my chest and cried.

"I love you, Edward Cullen." I kissed her on the head.

"You should go before some one sees us. We can't tell anyone." I kissed her one more time and then left. I had to go and pretend I loved Tanya but I didn't. I always knew that.

"Oh and Edward, just because I love you, that doesn't mean I want you teaching my daughter dirty sex moves. I'm still a Mom."

"Yes Mrs. Newton." I chuckled.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Bella_

_Saturday April 14_

I watched as he walked away chuckling. Then I walked into my room and lay down, alone. No Edward and no Mike. Mike was on a business trip. Edward was there doing things with my daughter that I don't want to think about. Two reasons. I am her mom and sick jealousy.

With that I fell asleep and my dreams were all about Edward.

Sorry it took long to make this chapter. Private problems. Everyone has them. Thanks to all who read and reviewed, you are the ones that keep this story going.


	4. Crossing Boundaries

_Chapter 4- Crossing Boundaries_

_Bella_

_Sunday April 15_

I woke up with two strong arms around me. The only ones that I ever wanted to hold me. I felt his hot breath on my neck and for some reason it made me shiver. I never felt this way before. I have always wanted to but I never imagined it would be this hard. Life is so unfair.

I have done enough right? I looked at the clock, 1:45, I have been sleeping in. Ugh. I came out of his arms and decided to take a shower to calm my nerves. I heard him waking up as I finished my shower. He was standing there watching me, silently. I looked up at him and smiled.

"Edward go home-"

"I don't want to."

"I don't care if you don't want to. "

"Why are you acting like my mother?" He asked in a mocking tone.

"Because I'm old enough to be your mother. Duh."

"Well in bed you certainly aren't like my mom."

I groaned. "Let's not go through _that _again."

"Can I at least have a kiss before I go?" He started to pout.

"You and your raging hormones." I mumbled. And with that I kissed him and he left.

_Bella_

_Monday __April 16_

"Mom?"

"Yes Tanya?"

"I just want to thank you because the party was great and you seem accept Edward pretty well."

Ha-ha. More than she will ever know.

"Well that is because he seems like a very nice young man."

"I love you mom."

I watched as she skipped to the door singing. I thought about what she just said. I haven't been paying attention to what she has been doing. I haven't been paying attention to my job as a mother. I needed to see why she was so happy. _Or _I just need another excuse to see Edward. Ugh! Whatever. I feel like I'm a teenager. _I need to go the gym one of these days._I drove to Tanya's high school. As I drove I saw groups of teens scattered around the building. Ahh. Memories. I saw Tanya getting out of Edward's car. Then I saw Edward. She grabbed his hand and he kissed her on the cheek. I felt a pang of jealousy wash through me and tears that were forming. I couldn't let the tears spill so I looked away.

When I looked up again I saw them join another group of teens. There were two boys and two girls. One of the two girls was tall and had wavy blond hair. She was obviously beautiful. Then there was another girl who was jumping up and down clapping her hands with a beautiful smile on her face. She was very small and had spiky black hair that was sticking out in every direction. Out of the two boys there was one that was big. I mean _big_. I didn't really want to look at him, I wasn't interested so I looked at where Edward was standing but he was blocked by a boy with blond curly hair. There they were happy and young. All of them just starting to find out who they are. Then the bell for first period rang and they started running off to class. Edward turned his head and his eyes met mine, full of curiosity. I looked down and began to drive home.

When I arrived home I heard a voice ask me, "Mrs. Newton, where have you been?"

I looked up to meet the eyes that asked that question.

***

Who is it? You will have to read the next chapter to find out. Please Review. It will make my day and if I get at least 5 reviews I'll promise you guys 2 chapters for the next update.


	5. Accused

_Chapter 5- Accused_

_Bella_

_Monday April 16_

_When I arrived home I heard a voice ask me, "Mrs. Newton, where have you been?"_

_I looked up to meet the eyes that asked that question._

I felt my eyes pop and my mouth drop open. A woman with blond hair was standing there with her arms crossed over her chest glaring at me. I have never seen her before.

"May I ask who you are and what are you doing in _my_ house?" I copied her posture.

She glared harder and answered, "Well that's _my_ business isn't it?" She laughed then walked towards the door. She stopped and whispered in my ear, "I know that you have a secret and I will find out what it is. Don't worry because I have one too, but I'm afraid I can't tell you what _that_ is." She winked and walked out the door. I felt two arms wrap around my waist.

"Where _have _you been, Mrs. Newton?" He started kissing my neck but I pulled away.

"Uhm…I have to go."

He scoffed. "But you just got here."

"I forgot to do something."

"Yeah you did. Me."

"Mike please, not now."

I turned around without a backwards glance.

"Bella, can't we forget about the world for once?" He grabbed my arm and turned me so that I was facing him.

"I have a question. Who was that woman?"

"What woman?"

"Oh Mike, stop playing around. You know who I'm talking about."

"You mean that one lady?"

I stared at him waiting for an answer.

"Yeah she's a friend of mine."

"Oh really, from where?"

"Err. From work." I looked him in the eyes. I shook my head and ran to my car, as I drove away I heard him yelling my name.

But I didn't care.

I didn't look back.

All I wanted was Edward.

The one thing I couldn't have.


	6. Pool Party

_Chapter 6- Pool Party_

_Edward_

_Friday April 20_

Today, Tanya is hosting a pool party.

She is famous at school for having wild parties, all the time.

So here I am at her house with her sitting on my lap trying to be seductive. It's awkward, really.

I don't want to talk to her. I'd rather just swim.

I wonder if Bella is here. We haven't talked for awhile.

"Tanya is your mom here?"

"Yes, but I told her not to disturb us."

"Uhh, I'm gonna go to the bathroom, ok?"

"Ok." And with that she kissed me.

I seriously don't know why I liked her in the first place.

That's what I get for listening to Emmett.

I walked up the stairs stumbling over people who were making out. Gosh, get a room.

"Dude where you going?"

"The bathroom."

"I don't believe that." For some reason Emmett has been following me around.

"Why the hell is that?"

"Because first of all, there is a bathroom downstairs. And you don't look like your about to fuck Tanya. She isn't with you."

"Emmett fuck off."

"Ok, ok. I will. Just make sure whatever you're doing is not wrong."

Did he know?

No.

He couldn't.

Unless-

No.

No. He can't know.

She had to be in her room.

So I walked to her room, making sure Emmett wasn't following me.

And I knocked.

She answered.

She looked even more beautiful than ever.

Her eyes were blood shot. She has been crying.

It was heartbreaking.

Every time I kissed Tanya, I thought of Bella.

And she pulled be into the room and kissed me.

And I kissed her back. Wanting her more than anything.

We were on the bed now, and I knew what was going to happen.

But I didn't think twice.

I didn't stop. But that was a mistake.

It was a mistake because right at that moment the door flew open.


	7. Caught

_Chapter 7- Caught_

Edward POV

_I didn't stop. But that was a mistake._

_It was a mistake because right at that moment the door flew open._

_~*~_

My heart started pounding.

I was ruling out who could it be.

The worst was Tanya or Mike.

Right?

Wrong.

If it was Emmett, he would beat the crap out of me.

If it was Jasper he would lecture me on how this was wrong.

If it was Rosalie she would slap me.

If it was Alice she would understand, but would still lecture me.

So I hoped to God that this person was just a random person who didn't give a crap about my life.

But God wasn't feeling sorry for me today…

~*~

Bella POV

I had been crying too much…

Mike was accusing me of cheating…

And I was accusing him of cheating too.

All I wanted right now was for Edward to wrap his arms around me.

The one thing I couldn't have.

I have been having nightmares.

Nightmares where he forgets about me and moves on.

He _will_ move on.

But is that what I want?

In truth…

No.

So here I was pretending to be happy.

Knowing that Edward was down there, being a teenager with Tanya, only made that more difficult.

Then I heard two knocks on my door.

Probably 2 teenagers wanting to have sex in my room.

But they usually just burst through the door and start doing their business, right?

I should just answer the freaking door.

And I did.

And it was _him_.

And we stared at each other.

But  
I couldn't take it anymore.

I wanted him.

So I pulled him in and kissed him.

And thank God he kissed me back.

Before we knew it, we were on the bed.

And then the door burst open.

~*~

Edward POV

_But God wasn't feeling sorry for me today…_

"Edward?!" Alice was staring at us with shocked eyes.

"Alice? What the hell are you doing here?"

"The question is what are _you _doing here?" She glared at me.

"Let's talk outside."

"Let's." She was observing Bella. Bella was shocked. I was too. Scared more than anything.

See the thing about Alice is that she gets what she wants, all the time. But she can keep a secret, unlike Emmett. She was my twin sister. Emmett was my older brother, even though he acted like a fucking 7 year old.

We were out of the room now, and she was yanking on my arm. For such a small person, she is _so_ strong.

"Tell me why the hell were you making out with Tanya's mom?"

I sighed.

"Alice I, I love her."

"You love her? Edward be realistic, you don't know anything about love."

"And you do?"

"Yes, when I first saw Jasper, I knew we would be inseparable."

"That's what I felt with Bella, Alice. I know it's wrong. I know we can't be together, but I know that I love her."

"Edward, she's married. She is Tanya's _mom_!"

"I know. But that won't stop me from loving her. And why did you come into that room anyways? Don't say to fuck Jasper, he wasn't with you."

"Emmett sent me. He's worried about you."

"Alice please don't tell anyone about this!"

"I won't. But this going to be hard to hide Edward. I don't know what to say to you."

"I know."

"If you want to keep out of trouble, then stop seeing her."

"I can't."

"Then find the will to stop."


	8. Secrets

_Chapter 8- Secrets_

_Edward POV_

~*~

So here I am sitting at lunch with Tanya, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie.

Alice is staring at me.

Jasper is glancing at both of us.

Emmett is being the perv he is.

Tanya is talking to Rose about some girly shit.

Jasper is whispering something to Alice.

She doesn't answer.

He looks at me again.

I just look away.

This is _very_ awkward.

Will she tell him?

I mean he can keep a secret.

"Edward?"

Shit. Jasper is speaking to me.

"Yes?" I answer still looking away.

"Follow me, I need your, err, help with something."

I glance at Alice who just nods back.

So I stand up and follow him.

When we are outside, he stops.

"I know you have been hiding something from all of us Edward. And I know that Alice knows."

"Jasper, it's nothing."

"Obviously it is. Every time I talk to Alice she ignores me."

"Then that is between you and her."

"No. It is between _you_ and her."

"Why do you assume she knows?"

"Because she has been acting strange since the night Emmett asked her to check on you. If Emmett feels something is wrong then something must be wrong. Even Emmett can see it! _Emmett!_"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Because I can help you."

"You can't. My problem is unfixable!"

"Edward, please."

"You won't help! You will just tell me that it's wrong! You will remind me that she and I can't be together!"

Fuck.

Did I just say that out loud?

Yes.

Yes I did.

"Who is _she_?"

I ignored him.

"Who is _she_?! Tell me Edward!"

"Tanya's mother."

I couldn't look at him.

He would tell me things I already knew.

"You're kidding me."

"NO I'M NOT! GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME! YOU CAN'T HELP!"

"Why Edward? Why her?"

"I don't know Jasper. I don't know."

I was crying now.

"You love her?"

"Yes! Would I be crying if I didn't?!"

"Edward. I know you know the problems this will cause. But what do I say?! Tell you to continue this? Tell you not to? Edward Cullen is crying. You never cry."

"Yeah. But I love her Jasper. I love her more than myself. Why can't I get a happy ending like you and Alice? Why can't we be together?"

"This life is cruel Edward. And you have been cruel to it."

"I don't give a fuck! I don't care about _my_ life! I care about _our_ life!"

"Edward, I, I want you to be happy but I'm not the one who can do that."

"Then what the hell do I do?!"

"I don't know."

"See you can't help me!"

"I will."

"How the hell are you going to do that?!"

"By not telling anyone your secret."

~*~

**(AN) Well there you have it people. **

**More drama.**

**Make sure to review! **

**They make me happy!**

**Oh and make sure you read my story "i HATE these tears"**

**It is very funny!**

**Bye!**

**Thanks for reading!**

***Andrea***


	9. The Phone Call

_Chapter 9- The Phone Call_

_Edward_

~*~

Two people already know.

We just walked back into the lunchroom.

Emmett is looking at me.

He wants to know too.

Alice and Jasper were whispering.

About me.

I'm famous, huh?

~*~

"Edward, Jasper and I want to talk to you."

Great.

When will they realize that they can't help me?

Never.

Right…

"What?"

"Emmett wants to know."

Did Jasper tell him?

No.

He told me he wouldn't

"Don't tell him. You know him."

Emmett never keeps secrets.

"He will find out eventually."

I know that Alice.

"Everyone will."

I know that too Jasper.

"Then let them find out later."

"Why?"

"It will give me more time with Bella, duh."

"It will, yes. But the more time you spend with her now, the more it will hurt to be apart later."

"You don't think I know that?"

"Just stop thinking about her Edward. I know it hurts, but you'll find some one better. Some one who you can actually _be_ with."

"Think about everyone else. It hurts us too."

My phone started ringing.

Bella.

"Hello?"

"Edward, I, I need to talk to you. In person."

"Ok I'll be right there."

I hung up.

Great.

More bad stuff.

Probably.

"I have to go, Bella called."

"Your gonna tell us everything she says. Understand?"

"Ok."

~*~

"Bella what's wrong?"

"I, I don't know if I should tell you. You will get mad."

"Bella. I would never get mad at you."

"Ok."

"Tell me."

"I, I'm-"

"What Bella?"

"I'm pregnant."

_That_, I was not expecting.

~*~

**(A/N)**

**I will update later on.**

**I have to go to a restaurant. **

**I wanted to write more.**

**But my mom is being mean.**



**So bye.**

**Thanks.**

**Review. **

**Please?**



***Andrea***


	10. You're Kidding

_Chapter 10- You're Kidding_

_Edward_

~*~

"_Tell me."_

"_I, I'm-"_

"_What Bella?"_

"_I'm pregnant."_

_That__, I was not expecting._

~*~

"Well, congratulations I guess."

"You don't understand. I'm pregnant with _your_ baby."

"You're kidding."

"No."

"Well this is _totally _unexpected."

"Yes. Yes it is."

"What are you going to do?"

"Tell Mike that it's his I guess, you see, we've been fighting."

"About?"

"He suspects that I'm cheating. But this will fix everything. Well not everything, but we'll stop fighting at least. What did Alice say?"

"She told me that it would be better if I stopped seeing you and Jasper just wants me to be happy."

"Who's Jasper?"

"My best friend. He's dating Alice, my twin sister."

"Who else knows?"

"No one."

"Edward, it _may_ be best if you stop seeing me."

"No. I love you Bella. I need you."

"I love you too but one day you won't want me Edward."

"I will _always_ want you."

"Mom? Who's at the door?"

Damn. Tanya.

"Go. We'll talk later. I had to tell you this in person. I love you."

I kissed her.

"I will _always_ love you, Bella."

~*~

"Well? What did she say?"

Alice asked, crossing her arms.

"She's pregnant."

"Good, now you have a reason to stay away from her."

"No, this is just another reason for me to _be_ with her."

"What do you- You're kidding me. You got her pregnant Edward?!"

"Yes."

"Edward, have you been thinking at all?! How about your future?! How about mom and dad?! Do you think they will approve of this?!"

"Alice! She _is_ my future! Damn it!"

Alice was crying now.

Great.

"I'm going to leave. I need to die or something like that."

"No Edward please! Just stay!"

"What will happen if I stay here? Nothing Alice, nothing. I want to run away with Bella. I want to go somewhere where we can be together.

With that I walked out the door and drove away.

Not giving a fuck if I lived or died.

~*~

**(A/N)**

**Well…more drama.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Like always.**

**Reviews?**

**Let's try for 50 shall we?**

**I got the idea of this story from the Maroon 5 song, She Will Be Loved.**

**Here's the link.**

**.com/watch?v=C8IQlax-egE**

**The video is where I got the idea.**

**I'd be pretty pissed off if my mom stole my boyfriend.**

**I **_**hope**_** it doesn't happen.**

**But who knows?**

**I'll update again.**

**Today. Right after this.**

**Bye.**

**Andrea**


	11. Complications

Chapter 11- Complications

_Bella_

~*~

_It was raining outside._

_And grey._

_Forks._

_Washington._

_I looked in the mirror._

_I was young._

_I was 17._

_I'm dreaming._

_I hope not._

_Because standing outside was Edward._

_He was young._

_17._

_Then I looked in the mirror again._

_I was not 17. _

_I was 38._

_And outside Edward was kissing Tanya._

_And Mike was behind me._

_Smiling._

_~*~_

I don't like dreaming anymore.

I keep having nightmares that remind me that my life is totally screwed up.

And now I'm pregnant with Edward's baby.

And I'm happy.

This is my dream right?

Yes.

But I never imagined it would be like this.

I never even imagined that it would happen.

~*~

_Alice_

He never came back.

What am I going to tell the others?

_Oh, he's cheating with Tanya's mom and got stressed out because he got her pregnant so he drove away._

Emmett is going to annoy the _hell_ out of me.

And Tanya.

What the hell am I going to tell her?

I have a _'feeling'_ something very bad is going to happen today.

And when I get _'feelings'_ I'm usually right.

Jasper knows now.

But he isn't a person who speaks a lot.

And when he makes a promise, he keeps it.

I love him.

And I know that if I couldn't be with him, I would die.

I understand how Edward feels.

So here we are parked in front of school.

I'm holding Jasper's hand, and I'm afraid I might break it.

"You two come here!"

Crap.

Emmett.

Crap.

Crap.

Crap.

Crap!

"Y-yes? Emmett?"

Damn.

Can I be more conspicuous?

"Tell me something. Where is Edward?"

"He's not here."

"Obviously, Jasper."

"We don't know where the hell he is Emmett so back off!"

Jasper…

Why did he choose today to be conspicuous?

"You two know, don't you?"

We didn't answer.

"You keep ignoring me Alice, we live in the same house for goodness sakes! Edward didn't come home. You know. So tell me. NOW."

"It isn't our place."

Jasper walked away, he couldn't break his promise to Edward.

He wouldn't be able to live with himself.

I understood that.

_I_ would have to tell Emmett.

"Fine. But Emmett this secret is probably the most important secret you'll ever hear come out of my mouth for the rest of our lives! You have to swear on your life you won't tell anyone. Not even Rose."

"Tell me. I won't tell anyone. I promise."

"Come with me. Drive me to Tanya's house."

"Why Tanya's house?"

"You'll understand later! Come on!"


	12. Conversations

_Chapter 12- Conversations_

_Alice _

~*~

"_Tell me. I won't tell anyone. I promise."_

"_Come with me. Drive me to Tanya's house."_

"_Why Tanya's house?"_

"_You'll understand later! Come on!"_

_~*~_

We walked up to the house anxiously.

My heart was beating so fast, I was sure it would burst.

I rang the doorbell.

And Tanya's mom answered the door.

"May I help you?"

She was staring at me, she remembered me.

"We want to speak with you."

"Ok, come on inside."

"Why the hell are we talking to Tanya's mom?" Emmett whispered to me.

"She is part of the secret."

"Oh. Okay."

"So tell me, what do you two want to talk about?"

"You and my brother."

"Look, I'm sorry. If you want I won't bother him again. I just thought he should know about the pregnancy. But I love him, Alice. That I promise you."

"EDWARD'S BEEN SCREWING TANYA'S MOM?! OMFG!"

"Emmett. Shut up."

"Ok. It's just she's Tanya's _mom_. Wait…_MOM_?! HE'S BEEN DOING A _MOM_?! ISN'T THAT ILLEGAL?"

"EMMETT! SHUT UP!"

"I KNEW IT! I KNEW HE WAS UP TO NO GOOD! I'M GONNA KICK HIS ASS SO HARD THAT-"

"Emmett he can't know that you know!"

"YES! YES HE CAN!"

"If you touch him, _I_ will kick your ass."

Emmett stuck his tongue out at me. Bitch.

"What are you going to do?"

"Look I don't know. But I need to help me with something Alice."

"With what?"

"I think Mike is cheating on me. This girl named Jessica is always around. _Always_. But I haven't caught them. If I do, then I can leave him. He won't ever get to know about the baby."

"So you want me to find out if your husband is cheating with this Jessica girl and help you catch them?"

"Yes."

"That's hella easy. I'm in, if you take me shopping one of these days."

"Ok. I will, I promise."

"YAY!"

"How about me? What do I do?"

"I'll use you Emmett. This is going to be so fun!"

"Wow. That was easy. Why aren't you two in class?"

"We skipped it to see you!"

~*~

**Ha-ha.**

**That was sort of awkward.**

**I need Alice and Emmett on Bella's side for the future.**

**So yeah.**

**I guess that's it.**

**Oh. And Edward will come back.**

**And Jasper will choose his side.**

**And we'll see if Mike is cheating.**

**~Andrea~**


	13. Plan

Chapter 13- Plan

Edward 

~*~

It's been 3 days, and I think I should go back.

I have my reasons, right?

I need to talk to people.

I really have some explaining to do.

I need to see Bella.

My parents are probably freaking out.

I can't make our situation even more conspicuous.

So I'm gonna have to go back.

I will.

~*~

Mike 

"Mike I'm going to go shopping with a friend of mine, ok?"

"Yeah. Sure, you go ahead and have fun."

I heard the front door open and close.

And I knew Jessica would be here any second.

So I waited.

And I heard the door open.

And there I saw my girl.

"Hello Baby."

"What are you waiting for? Let's go."

"Eager are we?" She said as she kissed my lips and grinded against my hardness.

"Only for you."

She pushed me onto the bed unbuttoning my shirt and slipping it off as I worked on her own.

And the door flew open.

~*~

Alice

"Ok so Bella, Emmett and I have the plan set up."

"We found out that Jessica is planning to go over to your house tomorrow to screw Mike."

Wow Emmett, so forward.

But Bella didn't seem to care.

"So you are going to say you are going on a shopping trip with a friend while I hide in the bushes giving you the signal that she has arrived. Then Emmett will be hiding in the house signaling you that they have started getting their freak on and you go inside the room, act like you are devastated, tell Jessica to leave, and talk to Mike. You know what to say to him right?"

"Yes, I do."

"Ok we will signal you with a text."

"Alice why do I have to signal her when they start getting their freak on? I don't want to hear stuff."

"You are too big to hide in the bushes so shut the fuck up."

We already experimented with _that_.

~*~

**The next chapter will be up soon!**

**Review!**


	14. Excuse

Chapter 14- Excuse

Bella

~*~

"Mike I'm going to go shopping with a friend of mine, ok?"

"Yeah. Sure, you go ahead and have fun."

I smiled to myself, remebering the plan.

I got into my car and drove away to a secret spot we set up.

All I had to do was wait for the signal.

My phone went off and I knew Jessica was there, so I drove towards the house.

And then Emmett texted me that they were starting their buisness.

As I entered the house I took a deep breath and remebered my lines.

And I entered the room and saw what I expected.

I had to start my part now.

"Sorry I forgot my-"

I gasped feinging hurt and horror in what I saw.

Mike's eyes were wide as he thought of what to say.

Bitch.

"Jessica get _out_."

She stood up stumbling trying to make herself look better and ran out the door.

I glared at Mike,"Mike, what do you take me for? Do you really think I'm that stupid?"

"Bella, I'm sorry, I-"

"Mike shut the hell up. I knew I wasn't ever good enough for you! You know that bitch just wants you for your money!"

"It's my house you know, so I can do whatever the hell I want!"

"Is that what you want? To go run off with that slut?"

"I know I'm not the only one in the wrong! You have been cheating too!"

"Then prove it!"

"I, uh, you know what, I-"

"Mike, I'm tired of this shit. We've been fighting nonstop, and now _this_? Get the hell out."

"No I-"

"Get out!"

He glared at me shaking his head, "Bella, I know you've been doing something wrong. And I'm gonna find out."

He left running out the door.

I wasn't sad.

I couldn't have cared less.

And that went pretty fast.

Emmett came up to me laughing.

"That was good!"

"Emmett..." I laughed shaking my head.

I didn't care that Mike left me at all.

I never loved him.

Alice came in at that moment," He's gone. You did good, and it was fast. You know what that means?"

"Alice..." , I sighed.

"WE STILL HAVE TIME FOR SHOPPING!"

I laughed shaking my head.

At least I got my excuse.

~*~

Alice

"We should totally do that again! Thanks Bella!"

"Yeah totally!"

Bella and I both looked at Emmett in confusion.

"Emmett tone down the perkiness. That's my job."

"Fine..." , he grumbled looking away.

"I've been spending way too much time with teenagers but what can I say it's fun!"

I thought about Tanya for a second, she was at a party so we didn't need to worry about her.

"Bye Bella, we have to do it again!"

"Bye Ali! Bye Emmie!"

"Hey don't call me Emmie!"

As we walked inside a voice asked us, "Where _have_ you two been?"

I looked up and saw Jasper and Rosalie with their arms crossed staring at us.

"Uhh-" I was cut off by Emmett before I could say we went shopping.

"Hey look a dick!"

Emmett pointed behing them and they turned to look at eachother confused.

Emmett picked me up and ran up the stairs and locked us in a closet.

"Emmett...REALLY?!"

"HEY, I was panicking! And you've got admit this is kind of fun!" He said the last part with a goofy grin on his face.

I sighed in defeat, this _is_ kind of fun.

"I guess..."

"Children get out of the closet!" I heard my Jazzy say.

"HEY I AM NOT A CHILD!"

"Emmett you kinda are..." I whispered as Rose and Jasper continued yelling at us.

Then all we heard was silence.

Emmett and I stared at eachother.

I shrugged and opened the door, surprised at what I saw...

~*~

**A/N**

**I'm going to update soon!**

**Review! **

**Thanks for reading!**

***ANDREA***


	15. Return

_Chapter 15- Return_

_Edward_

~*~

As I drove back to my house I thought about the situation.

_I_ was going to be a _father_.

All because of one moment, my life was suddenly carved up for me.

That day was supposed to be normal.

But then I met _her_.

_Her_...

Bella.

Isabella.

I'm not supposed to be in love with her.

She isn't mine.

She will _never_ be mine.

But I love her and that's all I know...

And here I am thinking about her now...

Isabella Newton.

~*~

_Alice_

~*~

_Then all we heard was silence._

_Emmett and I stared at eachother._

_I shrugged and opened the door, surprised at what I saw..._

~*~

There Edward stood.

He looked like hadn't slept in a few days.

That wasn't normal for him.

I saw Jasper and Rose staring at him gaping, that was probably how I looked right now.

Emmett was the first one to open his _big_ mouth.

"Hey Eddie-boy soooo....you've been screwing Tanya's mom? She's really nice you know and- _OOPS_, I wasn't supposed to say that shit huh?"

Edward started glaring at me while Rosalie's jaw hit the floor, Jasper looked down, and Emmett was nudging me to speak.

Bitch.

I swear one day I'm going to shove a really large dick down his throat and he'll have to swallow it.

"Hi?"

"Alice...Jasper, may I talk to you two in private?"

We both nodded reluctantly.

"How the hell does _he_ know?"

"Uhh...well he sort of found out when we went to go visit Bella!"

"What?! You went to go see Bella?"

"Yeah, today we helped her catch Mike cheating on her and now she's back on the market. Well not officially, she still needs to divorce him and crap but oh well!"

They both looked at me with wide eyes.

"Oh and we went shopping today!"

They both rolled their eyes at that, knowing that shopping was my passion, obsession, my life, etc.

"So does Rose know now?"

"No. But Emmett blurted crap out so now we owe her an explanation."

Edward sighed, nodding his head.

We walked out and Rosalie was waiting, no doubt for an explanation.

"What the fuck is going on? Is it true about Edward screwing Tanya's mom?"

"Well..."

"Emmett! Shut up, you ruin things."

"Ok...I'll just go jerk off or something, damn Rose the things you do to me."

Everyone shook their heads and sighed.

_That _was Emmett.

"Ok so yeah it is true. But it's not like _that_..."

"Huh?"

"What she means is Edward has fallen for Bella, Tanya's mother."

Jasper was always so calm in situations like this..._*Sighs*_

"And now she's pregnant!" I said happily.

"WHAT THE FUCK EDWARD?! REALLY?!"

"Yeah..." Edward said nervlously.

"WHAT THE FU-"

"Rose seriously, shut up, it isn't _that_ bad."

Rose chuckled darkly at my comment.

"_You _think that this isn't _bad_?! He's a fucking minor! She's a fucking-"

"ROSE! I LOVE HER SO SHUT THE FUCK UP AND MIND YOUR OWN BUISNESS!"

She looked furious.

"You know there's a plus side, she like's shopping and-"

"OH SO_ EVERYTHING _HAS TO BE ABOUT SHOPPING! _HUH_? THAT MAKES _EVERYTHING_ RIGHT!"

"I said it was a _plus_ I didn't say it _fixed _things and plus I'm going to have a niece or nephew I can spoil!"

"UGHH!!!"

"Whatever Rose it isn't _your_ problem, _so_ don't freak out!"

"IT IS MY PROBLEM! I'M GOING TO HAVE TO BE NICE TO THIS BITCH AND-"

"SHE ISN'T A BITCH! ROSE SHUT UP!"

Edward looked different like a fucking I don't he just looked _really_ mad.

_That _was an understatement.

And I got a text.

"OOH! It's from Bella!"

_Bella: Hey is Edward there yet? _

_Alice: Yes, but things are complicated right now..._

_Bella: Do you want me to go there?_

_Alice:Uhh...sure?_

_Bella: Ok I'll be there in a sec! Bye! xoxoxo_

"She's coming..."

~*~

**A/N**

**The next chapter will be out later today sooooo...just wait!**

**I promise...**

**Things will get interesting!**

**Make sure you check out my profile a lot, it has updates and sneak peeks of future chapters in this story!**

**I'm on this thing like**_** a lot**_**!**

**REVIEW!**

**THANKS!**

I WANT 70!

***Andrea***

**:o)**


	16. Visit

_Chapter 16- Visit_

_Alice_

~*~

_"She's coming..."_

Everyone stared at me in surprise.

"She better not! You are so lucky that Esme and Carlisle aren't here or they would've kicked your-"

"OMG! I'm so excited! We can plan another shopping trip!"

I immediatly started planning, while Edward shook his head and sighed.

"Your stealing her from me Alice, I don't think Jasper appreciates that much, haha."

"AM I THE ONLY PERSON WHO IS _SANE_ HERE?!"

"I can't wait to meet her."

It surprised me that Jasper would say this but oh well at least we would all be happy-except for Rose.

Emmett chose that moment to come out of his room.

"Ok, I'm done. So what's new?"

"BELLA IS COMING!!!"

Emmett and I started doing a happy dance.

"Emmett..._really?!"_

Rose looked deadly.

"Oh sorry, I really should stop hanging around Alice...huh?"

"You _think_?!"

I shook my head and sighed, she could be a real _pain_ in the ass.

Then the doorbell rang and Rose sighed.

Edward smiled.

And it was nice to see him happy for once, maybe this was good.

I didn't care anymore.

I didn't care that Bella was 38 and that Edward was only 17.

I didn't care what everyone else would think if they found out.

I didn't care if my parents would kill me for letting Edward do something like this.

I didn't care if this was wrong and illegal.

I just wanted him to be happy...

_Them _to be happy.

I would kill everyone who got in there way.

I would keep the secret.

I would keep that smile on my brother's face.

No matter what.

~*~

_Bella_

Alice was jumping up and down when she opened the door.

Jasper came up behind her and hugged her telling her to calm down, he looked up at me and smiled.

"Hello Bella, I've heard all about you."

I smiled back brightly and saw Edward standing behind them.

And we stared into eachothers eyes for a moment and I ran up to him and held him.

"Your back." I whispered.

"I love you."

"I love you too." And with that I kissed him.

"Oh my- UGH! ARE YOU PEOPLE BLIND?! THIS-"

"Rose shut up."

I looked up and saw the beautiful blond goddess, Rosalie.

Alice told me about her.

She glared.

"_Rose_..."

Emmett hugged her and kissed her sweetly.

I was suddenly sad.

Because Edward and I couldn't ever be like that...

No matter what.

~*~

_Edward_

There she was.

She looked so beautiful.

And I forgot how to breath for a second.

It made me forget everything I wanted to say.

And all I remebered was that she was Bella, she was beatiful, and that I loved her.

We locked our eyes.

And she ran up to me and held me.

"Your back." She whispered.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

And we kissed.

And my mind went blank.

She would be the death of me.

"Oh my- UGH! ARE YOU PEOPLE BLIND?! THIS-"

"Rose shut up."

She glared at Bella and I glared at her.

"_Rose_..."

Emmett hugged her and kissed her sweetly.

Rose took a deep breath.

"You guys have some explaining to do..."

"Ok do you want _all_ the details?"

"No. Not _those _details. UGH."

"Ok. Bella?"

And she explained everything.

Rose stared wide eyed, gaping when Bella finished.

"So now what?" She whispered.

"We don't know..." Bella whispered back.

Everyone was quiet for a moment.

"What about Tanya? She's planning to break up with Edward but still what are you going to say? 'I slept with your mom while we were still dating and now she's pregnant.'?"

"No. I'm going to tell her it's Mike's. She'll believe me." Bella whispered.

"What about us?" I whispered back.

She held my face between her small hands and whispered, "I love you, Edward, more than anything, and that's all that matters."

"I will never love anyone else, it's too late..." I cast my eyes down, tears falling.

"Never say that." She kissed me and I kissed her back pouring out all my big emeotions into that small kiss.

Rose and Alice started crying.

I looked up.

"If you love Bella half as much as I love Emmett, then you must really love her Edward. And I can see it's much more than half."

Her voice broke at the end.

She stood up and walked out of the room, her sobs still heard even when she was upstairs. Emmett followed her up.

"I just want you two to be happy, and if I was seperated from Jasper I wouldn't be able to survive. I love him more than shopping...and that's a lot..."

I started sobbing and so did Bella. I held her, because I had to be strong and she told me everyhting would be ok.

Even though it was a lie, I would believe it... for _now_...

~*~


	17. Curiosity

_Chapter 17- Curiosity_

_Bella_

I walked down the stairs trying to be quiet.

If Tanya caught me I would have to explain why my stomach was so big, and I did not want to talk to her about that yet.

So far I have been doing ok with sneaking around and hiding the secret.

"Mom?"

Fuck.

"Yes Tanya?" I managed to squeak out.

"I need your help."

Crap.

She needed to _see_ me.

She would see the baby bump, and even though I was only 5 months pregnant, the rest of my body wasn't that big so it would be obvious that I was pregnant.

That's not good.

"Ok, I'll be there..."

Shit.

"Ok so I-"

She just stared at me.

CRAP!

"Mom...your pregnant?" She cocked her head to the side.

"Uh..."

"Does Dad know? You know, because you guys are gonna split and all that...so yeah..."

"No he doesn't."

"He's the father right?"

"Yes. He is."

"Oh. _Ok_..."

She looked at me with curiousity.

Some how I knew she knew something was wrong.

"What _is_ it?"

"Huh?"

"Is it a _boy_ or a _girl_?"

"It's a boy."

"Uh huh...._ok_..."

I sighed.

"What did you need help with?"

"Nothing."

She just kept staring at me.

"Well I'm going shopping with my friends, so I'll be back later."

"Ok. Bye."

I felt her eyes on me as I walked away.

~*~

"Hey Bella! OMG! You look good with a baby bump!"

"No. I look _fat_, Alice."

"Turn around!"

I did and she squealed.

"OMG your booty got bigger, I bet little Eddie here enjoys that!"

"Alice. Stop, people are staring."

Rose came over smiling.

"Alice will be the one to ruin all of this for us."

"No. And can we start shopping now?!"

"Ok. Ok. We can."

~*~

_Tanya_

I stared at my mom as she walked away.

She didn't even care that me and Edward had broken up when I told her.

I know she has a secret.

I know it has something to do with the baby.

I needed to find out, dad told me to.

He told me to find out mom's secret and he would give me anything I wanted.

_Anyone_ I wanted.

I hated his new girlfriend Jessica, she thought she was so important now because she _thought_ she was going to marry my father.

I love messing around with peoples heads.

But I was determined to find out her secret.

I was determined to get what I wanted.

~*~

**Ok this was crappy chapter, but the next ones are going to be fun.**

**..::REALLY FUN::..**

**Ok, I have a few complaints.**

**They are simple.**

**Stop with the mail already!**

**People if you want to know what's going to happen then WAIT!**

**I have. **

**In other stories.**

**The ending of this one will shock everyone but I assure you they will get their happy ending after all this crappy drama that rarely ever happens in real life.**

**I'm going to be updating really fast now. **

**I'll update like 3 more times today.**

**But I need reviews.**

**I want 10.**

**I know this was short but hey…I'm 12.**

**And my mom is really pissing me off because she won't let me use my flat iron because I lost her fucking comb!**

**It's a fucking comb!**

**I can just buy another one plus **_**I **_**paid for my flat iron so she shouldn't be all bitchy.**

**July 29 is coming up, the day of my next predicted period and that freaking pissing the living HELL out of me.**

**Plus my hair is all ugly 'cuz I can't style it 'cuz my MOM! **

**I don't even LIKE her.**

**She's EVIL.**

**Well…fuck her..**

**I hate her so much right now.**

**I have to buy her a comb but I can't drive!**

**So I'll send my dad to do it. **

**Later..**

**Oh and I'm mad at my ex.**

**Boys do NOT know how hard it is to be a girl.**

**They think with their dicks and that is it.**

**No brain, just dick.**

**Wow. **

**That's why God is a girl, ok?**

**Peace.**

**No.**

**There is NO fucking peace right now!**

**Bye.**

**You didn't have to read all that but…oh well!**

***Giggles***

**(Do not lecture me on how I should respect my parents blah blah blah. Ok? I hate them.)**


	18. Jacob Black

_Chapter 18-Jacob Black_

_Bella_

The pregnancy was going well.

Everyone thought it was Mike's.

But he wasn't here.

So I just let it go.

I was 8 months pregnant, and I looked like a freaking…UGH.

Alice squeezed my hand encouragingly.

They were all on vacation from college for December.

I smiled shyly.

We were going to discuss the pregnancy.

_Teenagers_ were going to discuss the pregnancy with _me_.

It was really awkward.

I jumped into Edward's arms when I saw him.

He kissed me.

And I missed that…

I also needed to discuss something with him.

About my past.

Which I didn't really open up to anyone about.

We all said our greetings.

I truly loved these people.

"So what's the plan?"

"We still don't know…"

"It's going to be hard."

Everyone thought for awhile.

I glanced at Alice, we had a plan.

But Edward would not agree to it.

Stubborn ass.

"Alice, do we tell them?"

"Edward will be…Edward."

The plan we had come up with was for me and Edward to stop.

I would give birth to the baby and leave like nothing ever happened.

But no one wanted that though.

They wanted us to be happy.

"Bella did you _ever_ love anyone before Edward?"

I was surprised that Jasper would ask something like this.

"Once."

They all stared at me.

"I was about 20."

They stared at me, wanting me to go on.

_Flashback_

_I sat down on the grass, the light of the moon shining against my skin._

_I loved its beauty._

_The reason I was here was not a good one._

_My mother forbid I ever meet Jacob Black again._

_He was my best friend, my love._

_But my mother wanted me to marry that vile Mike Newton._

_He was nice but I did not feel the love I felt with Jacob for him._

_But my mom did not care for kindness, for love._

_She wanted the man I married to be rich._

_And so from the second I started walking she pampered me, making my beauty stand out even more._

_But right now my mother didn't know I was here. _

_She was in her room, dreaming of money._

_I shook my head._

_I snuck out every night to the big oak tree where Jacob would be waiting._

_Sometimes he was late, and tonight was one of those nights._

_My mother despised him._

_From the moment I confessed my love for him._

_I remembered the day we met._

_I was with my mother when I caught his eyes staring at me._

_And from that moment on I loved him._

_I heard some twigs snap and smiled. _

_He was here._

"_It's beautiful isn't it?"_

"_I wouldn't use the word beautiful with you sitting here in comparison."_

_I chuckled._

"_I'm not that beautiful."_

"_You're much more." He whispered. _

_I pulled him in for a kiss._

_And the kiss grew more urgent._

_And we made love._

_I loved him more than anything._

"_Let's run away."_

"_I won't do that to you Bella. You need to marry Mike, you need to have a future. I can't give you anything."_

"_You already have." I whispered._

"_I know. I have given you my heart, it always be yours."_

"_No, Jake, I'm pregnant."_

_His eye widened._

"_Bella…your mother, she'll-"_

"_I don't care. She can't take this away from me."_

_He kissed me one more time._

_The next I told my mother, she was furious._

"_You will marry Mike Newton. That's final, it is what is best for you."_

_I cried._

_When it was night I crawled out the door._

_I ran to the oak tree but Jacob was not there. _

_He is late, I told myself._

_I waited all night._

_Until the sun came up._

_He never came._

_He was gone._

_I went home and surrendered to my mother._

"_Have sex with him, he'll need to think it's his baby."_

_I cried even more._

_Mike was happy that I would marry him._

_And I gave him myself._

_I did not care anymore. _

_For I was his now._

_Jacob Black never came back._

~*~

"So Tanya is Jacob's?"

"Yes…and she looks like none of us because of all her surgeries."

"He never came back?"

"No. No one ever found out what happened."

They all looked down.

My love life sucked, huh?

~*~


	19. Closer

_Chapter 19- Closer_

_Mike_

"Dad, she's pregnant, but I don't think it's yours. We're getting closer."

I looked at Tanya.

I was just using her, she had a _great_ significance.

We all have our secrets.

I have mine, Bella has hers.

But I have the upper hand here.

See, I have money, power, and _her_ daughter.

I knew Tanya wasn't mine.

I knew that foul Jacob Black just _had_ to ruin my plans.

But he's gone now.

"I know. We just need to find out to, so I can kill the bitch who stole her from me."

"No one _stole_ her, _you_ cheated."

"All part of the plan dear. But Jessica was a good lay, and I still think your mother is a bitch."

Tanya chuckled.

"What is your plan?"

"_That_ is a secret. But don't worry I'll give you your prize. Edward Cullen will be all yours once I get what I want."

"How are you going to get Edward though? I mean you can't just buy him from the mall or something…"

"It's simple, you just need some money, some power, and a few _sacrifices_."

Her eyes widened at this.

"But-"

"Tanya dear, I can forge the deaths easily. No one will find out a thing. I've done it many times before." I rolled my eyes.

"Oh my gosh, you have?"

"Yes. It happens all the time."

She looked at me like I was crazy.

"Ok well…I'm going to go."

I laughed.

Of course.

It was time to talk to Bella.

~*~

_Alice_

I was so excited for Bella!

Today was the baby shower.

I was watching Bella open the presents when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!"

Everyone else nodded, their eyes on Bella.

I skipped to the door and opened it only to see Mike.

"Uhh, can I talk to Bella please?"

"Fuck off!"

I flipped him off and slammed the door in his face.

"Who was it?"

"No one." I giggled innocently.

Bella shook her head.

The doorbell rang again and I told Rose to get it.

I didn't want to see that bitch.

When she came back, she ushered me to follow her.

"We'll be right back."

I sighed.

"It was Mike huh?"

"Yeah…"

"Don't worry about him, he won't touch Bella. Or Edward. What did you tell him?"

"I told him to suck a cock and slammed the door in his face."

"Hahaha! Bella would be _so_ proud of us."

We laughed and went back to our friend.

~*~


	20. Labor

_**Chapter 20- Labor**_

_**Bella**_

Guess where I am right now?

At the hospital…about to give birth.

_Again_…

"Fuck why do I have to go through this again?!"

I shouted.

"Emmett let's make a baby!" Rose said exited.

Alice and Rose were fascinated by babies.

I was too, but having a bowling ball pushed out of your vagina _isn't_ fun!

"I know but first we have to video tape Bella giving birth. Say hi to the camera Belly!" Emmett said.

"Fuck off! And don't you call me Belly! Jasper! I want you to video tape it! I'm sure Emmett will video tape my vagina if we let him do it! You better stay to the side or else I'm going to blow your fucking head off!" I shouted at Jasper.

"Ok, ok, _jeez_. Emmett give me the camera."

"Fine. I'll just get the live show!"

Edward growled but I squeezed his hand.

"Trust me it is _NOT _a pretty sight." I told Emmett.

I winced at the pain.

Fuck…

It's been _way_ too long.

"I love you baby."Edward whispered then kissed me on the forehead.

"I love you too. Ow. Never mind I hate you right now!"

I smiled indicating that I was joking around.

"Have you decided on the name? Because you sort of need to make up your mind now…" Alice said.

"Yes. Zachary Masen Cullen."

"Cullen? Whoo…that's going to be hard to explain. 'Yeah I got knocked up by my daughter's ex boyfriend.'" Emmett smirked.

I shook my head at him and sighed.

"I am going to be an aunt!" Alice exclaimed.

"Emmett you better hurry up and marry me, 'cuz I want to be one too!" Rose said.

"How much was it to pay the private doctor?" Jasper asked.

We needed a private doctor because…well, I think you know by now.

"Not much." Edward said.

I scoffed.

That wasn't true.

"Yeah $17,000 is _nothing_." I said sarcastically.

I sucked in a sharp breath from the pain.

"Oh crap."

"Where the hell is the damn doctor?!" Rose yelled.

"I'll go get him." Alice said and then ran out the door.

I waited and waited, the pain getting sharper and sharper.

But I was used to it because I have given birth before.

All you could hear is my hard panting.

"Is that how Bella sounds when you guys...?"

"Shut the fuck up Emmett! I'm not telling you shit!"

"No this is how Edward sounds like." I said with a smile through my hard breathing.

Emmett laughed.

Rose was getting mad.

"He's coming! He's coming!" Alice said walking through the door.

And the doctor showed up.

And I tuned them all out, because I knew what to do.

**(A:N Can we not go in to details? 'Cuz I'm only 12 and I don't know everything about labor so just visualize it in your mind. Scroll down, and continue reading.)**

I remembered the last time I was in labor.

I remembered how painful it was as I pushed.

I remembered how Tanya used to look before her surgeries and make up.

When she just looked natural, when she looked beautiful.

I pushed as I thought of these things, and I could here the voices telling me what to do but I just thought.

I thought about how happy I was when I held Tanya for the first time, and I thought about how Zachary would look like.

He would be just as beautiful as Edward.

I thought about how all the girls would want him when he grew older.

I tuned out my own screams, and pushed once more.

I opened my eyes and saw Edward, his beautiful green eyes wide as he stared at the baby.

_His_ baby.

His _first_ baby.

And tears spilled out from those beautiful eyes, and I thought that no one that beautiful should _ever _cry.

But this was an exception.

Rose held on to Emmett and she cried.

Alice cried too.

Jasper still had the camera in hand.

I sighed and closed my eyes again.

I was happy for now.

~*~


	21. Edward

_**Chapter 21- Edward**_

_**Mike**_

~Phone Call~

"The baby looks nothing like you Mike. I saw the one of the paid nurses carry it to a separate room."

"I already know it isn't mine. But I need Tanya to know that. No, she needs to _see_ it."

"I'll make sure of that Mike, send her right over."

"Ok. I will."

_**Edward**_

Bella was asleep as I stared at my new son.

He looked exactly like me, his eyes were blue though, as most newborns eye's looked like at first, but it had a hint of green.

He was unlucky enough to have my untamable bronze hair.

But I could see Bella in him too.

And I loved him, even though I knew that he would cause many complications.

But I loved him anyways, and I felt like I knew everything about him.

I wanted to teach him how to be a gentleman and how to play the piano.

I wanted to watch him fall in and out of love.

I wanted to watch him grow into a man.

I smiled as he stirred in his sleep.

So peaceful, unaware of all the chaos in this world.

~*~

_**Bella**_

I woke up, and was pleased that I didn't have to endure much pain any longer.

But then reality shot through my eyes before me.

Edward.

How could I do this to him?

He was so young and I was sure he would find some one else.

But they we he stared at our son made me believe that he wouldn't.

Alice, Rose, Jasper, and Emmett walked in at that moment and smiled at me.

They looked at Zachary too.

It made me smile, people actually cared.

"Mo- Edward?" Tanya's voice said.

I looked at the door.

She looked confused.

"Fuck." Emmett said.

Rose glared at her.

Everyone looked at me.

I rolled my eyes, yeah let me do all the work.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"Uh…nothing." Emmett said. Rose slapped him upside the head. "Ow!"

"Ok. Whatever, you guys are so _weird_. I want to see my brother."

"This is so awkward." Alice whispered to Jasper, he nodded slowly back to her.

She shoved passed them and walked to the crib the baby was in before any one could stop her.

"Edward." She whispered.

Then she looked at a shocked Edward and back to Zachary.

She did this again and shook her head.

"It can't be." She whispered.

She looked at me then.

"Can you explain this?!" She said with tears in her eyes, gesturing to Edward and the baby.

"What?" I said crying.

She chuckled darkly. "So this is what you have been doing?!"

She looked at Edward. "You left me because of her?!" She yelled.

"She's a much better person than you'll ever be!" He shouted back.

She scoffed. "Mom why? You fucking stole my boyfriend!" She stomped towards me then.

"I wanted him more than anything, and I know that sounds wrong coming from _me_. Because I know I'm not the best person, but I mean it. And you got her _pregnant_ Edward?! When did this start?!"

"Tanya, I didn't _want_ this, it just happened. And I know it's wrong! I fucking see that! I hear it everywhere!"

"I hate you." She said and ran out the door.

Her words sliced through me.

"Tanya!" I yelled but tripped. I was sobbing hard.

I felt lot's of harms hold me.

Trying to sooth me with their words.

She was the last thing I had from Jacob, and now she's gone too.

~*~


	22. Torture

_**Chapter 22-Torture**_

_**Mike**_

"I know who the father is."

"Tell me dear, so I can kill him."

"Edward."

I felt my eyes grow wider.

"The only way I can have him is if I have his baby. So I want it daddy, I helped you and now I get what I want."

I chuckled darkly and grabbed her neck.

"You won't get anything from me. Except your death, and we are going to make it look like a very bloody accident."

"But I'm your daughter!"

"I am not your father."

I let go of her neck.

"W-what?"

"I'm not your father, your mother lied to you dear."

"Then who is my dad?"

"He is dead. I killed him long ago to get what I wanted. That vile Jacob Black had to get in the way of my plans, so I made look like he left and never came back. But your mother doesn't know that."

She gasped.

"_You_." She lunged at me.

But I grabbed a hold of her neck again.

"Tyler. Take her away and do what you want with her."

"No." She pleaded.

"Shut up bitch." Tyler said as he dragged her away. "Hey boys look at what I've got! It's a new toy!"

I smiled and watched taking a sip of my liquor.

I heard her screaming, and then they gagged her.

Oh…how I loved torture.

I would make sure Edward died a very painful and bloody death.

~*~

_**Edward**_

We got into my Volvo.

We were driving to Seattle.

To my new apartment that my mom had bought me.

I would finish school while Bella hid here with me.

She was still crying silently.

Zachary was in the back sleeping, I smiled.

~*~

When we arrived Bella was still silent.

I sighed.

"Bella, talk to me. Please."

She looked up. "I'm sorry Edward." She kissed me. "I love you."

"I love you too."

I got all our things and she got the baby.

We walked in and she gasped.

"It's beautiful."

"Yeah my mom decorated it.

She looked around while holding Zachary.

After we got settled in, we went into my room.

"You must be hungry huh?" She cooed to the baby.

I chuckled.

"Can I have a taste?" I asked while watching her breast feed him.

"Absolutely not."

I pouted.

"You can't start something that you can't finish. Remember? No sex for 6 weeks. Man up."

"Yeah I do." I mumbled.

She chuckled.

"Don't worry, I'll make it up to you."

"Sure, sure."

I absolutely adored her.

~*~

**A:N**

**Yes Edward you can have a taste.**

**It isn't nasty. **

**It can actually heal things. **

**They use it as medicine it some places.**

**And they say it tastes good.**

**I don't remember how it tastes so yeah…**

**I'll update tomorrow!**

**Review!**


	23. Darkness

_**Chapter 23- Darkness**_

_**Mike**_

"Bring him to me alive. I want to kill him myself."

"Yes sir."

"Tanya is still alive right?"

"Yes."

"Bring her to me. I want to play a game with these two."

"Yes. Anything else sir?"

"Don't touch Bella."

"Of course."

~*~

_**Edward**_

Bella and Zachary were still sleeping.

I kissed both of them and left my apartment smiling.

"Hello Mr. Cullen."

I turned to the voice.

"Do I know you?" I replied dryly.

"No. But it's important that you keep your mouth shut and come with us or else I will kill your precious little family."

"I don't have a family, I'm only 19."

"Oh don't even try lying. I know everything. Isn't Bella sleeping with baby Zachary in your apartment right up there? Would you like me to blow this whole building up right in front of you?"

My eyes widened in surprise.

I sighed.

"What the hell do you want?"

"Oh now we are making progress. Boys!"

And I was sucked into unconsciousness.

~*~

I opened my eyes but I only saw darkness.

"What the fuck?" I said.

I heard whimpering beside me.

I looked to my side.

I strained to see who was making the sounds.

"Tanya?" I asked appalled.

"Edward, p-please don't let them touch me again. Please, I'm sorry."

I hugged her close, something was wrong.

I was the man and I had to be strong for everyone.

I had to come home to Bella and Zachary.

I had to bring Tanya back to Bella.

"What the fuck did they do?" I growled.

"T-they did horrible things. But worse things are going to happen to you, I heard them talking Edward!"

I gasped.

"How about Bella? Zachary?"

"They want her. Mike wants her. He won't do anything to her, but _you_, _you_ are in deep trouble."

"Mike? Mike is behind this?"

"Y-yes, he is going to kill you! He is going to kill me! They don't know what to do with Zachary yet. He's a baby, he has no fault in this." She whispered and sobbed more.

My eyes adjusted to the darkness and I could see Tanya more, she looked horrible.

Bruises and cuts were all over her naked body.

"Time to wake up bitches!" Mike said and water was poured all over us.

"Hello asshole." He said to me.

I wanted to kill him right at the moment, but I knew that wouldn't be smart because we were surrounded by men all bigger than Emmett.

"It's playtime! Boys." Mike gestured to Tanya.

"NO! PLEASE NO!" She screamed.

"MIKE STOP! SHE HAS NO FAULT IN THIS!" I screamed.

"Your right, Eddie. But this is your punishment. Doesn't it suck to know that _she_ is getting hurt because of _you_?" He chuckled.

"GO TO HELL! ASSHOLE!" I screamed at him.

"Well, well, well. Just because of your screaming, Tanya will get hurt even _more_!" He said with a smile.

I stopped talking.

I saw a few men take Tanya away.

Tears fell from my eyes.

Everything was hopeless.

We were stuck here.

Possibly forever.

~*~


	24. Drive

_**Chapter 24- Drive**_

_**Bella**_

Why the hell wasn't Edward home yet?

I mean his classes ended an hour ago.

I called his phone about a million times.

I was pacing around the room like a mad man.

I was forgetting something.

Oh yeah!

My baby.

I looked at Zachary who was staring at me with that curious look that all babies have.

I smiled at him.

He was absolutely beautiful.

He was going to be a heartbreaker.

I sighed.

Then I heard a knock on the door.

I ran to the door.

EDWARD!

I opened the door and saw nothing.

I sighed, and looked down.

A note.

I looked to both sides.

No one.

I picked up the note and read it.

_Its Bella…Isn't it? _

_Zachary looks cute. _

_You're welcome._

_Do not react to this message, ok? _

_Remain clam._

_In exactly one minute from the time you read this sentence Edward is going to call you._

_Pick up the phone and listen to his instructions carefully._

_If you don't…well, we'll kill your Eddie here._

_Bye. _

What. The. Fuck.

I was frozen.

This couldn't be-

My phone rang.

I checked the caller I.D.

Edward.

I gasped, and pressed talk.

"Bella." An unfamiliar voice said.

"Yes."

"Shut up and listen, ok? Get your baby and step out of the building. _Now_."

I thought about the note.

_Pick up the phone and listen to his instructions carefully._

_If you don't…well, we'll kill your Eddie here._

I thought about Edward.

Edward was in trouble.

I had to do this for him.

"Ok. I'm walking out my door right now." I said to the stranger.

"Great. Ok. See those two big men?" He said as I walked outside of the building.

I looked around and spotted two big men.

They were staring directly at me.

I gasped.

"Shh…don't be scared. We can't hurt you. But we can hurt your Edward so walk to those two men."

They smiled as I walked over to them.

"They'll take it from here. Listen to them. We are watching you, if you do one thing wrong, we will kill your precious Edward. Got it?" The stranger hung up.

"Hello Miss." One said.

"Get into the car. We're going to take a little drive." The other said.

I got into the back of the black Ferrari, and held my baby close.

~*~

When I woke up, we were in a place I would never forget.

Edward's old home.

The sky was dark.

"Go tell Carlisle and Esme the truth."

I gasped.

"It's simple you know. Just do it and Edward won't get hurt."

I started to walk out of the car when one of the men said, "Give them the baby."

I nodded.

I walked to the house taking deep breaths.

How does one tell the parents of a 19 year old boy that she, a middle aged woman, slept with him numerous times… and that they have a son?

~*~


	25. Confession Time

_**Chapter 25- Confession Time!**_

_**Bella**_

I stared at the door for a long time.

I had to do this.

For Edward.

So I rang the door bell and waited anxiously.

"Hello? Oh! Mrs. Newton!" Esme exclaimed when she saw me.

I smiled awkwardly at her.

She told me to come in and I did looking back once more at the smiling strangers in the sleek black Ferrari.

Carlisle and Esme started asking me questions about my life happily.

Little did they know that only a few minutes later _I_ would be the reason for their unhappiness.

~*~

_**Edward **_

"You're lucky that Bella isn't some naïve dumb girl. You would be dead by now if that was the case!" Mike said laughing.

I rolled my eyes.

Right now I was sitting at a huge bar in Mike's 40 million dollar mansion, with strippers dancing on the poles beside us.

Some of Mike's agents were gone in the rooms fucking prostitutes.

I shuddered at the thought.

"Edward, you are very lucky you know. I could just blow your testicles off in one second, but instead I'm letting you into my home, and giving the choice of fucking my private prostitutes. Have a drink, have fun! It will be your last chance anyways." He said then downed the rest of his Vodka.

I just closed my eyes and thought of Bella.

"Tanya! How nice of you to join us!" Mike exclaimed as Tanya walked into the room

She glared at Mike.

"Fuck you." I chuckled when she told him that.

"No woman can keep up with my appetite. Well except Bella, now _she_, _she_ could fuck hard core. Am I right Edward?"

I growled at him.

"Please, can you both have mercy on me? I do not want to hear about my mom fucking hardcore." She shuddered at the thought.

I smiled, the thought brought me to peace.

But now I was hard.

"Fuck." I whispered.

Mike chuckled. "You having a _little _problem, my friend?"

I glared at him.

Tanya looked at me and rolled her eyes. "Oh god."

"Tanya, us men, we have problems of our own. You girls have periods and shit, and we have hard-ons, and once upon a time: wet-dreams." Mike told her.

"Touché." She said back.

Mike's cell phone rang.

"Hello? Really? Wow, well that's good. We are making progress now. You know what to do. Bye."

He looked at me.

"Well well well, you naughty boy. Guess what? You're in trouble with your parents."

~*~

_**Bella**_

"Esme, Carlisle. I'm afraid the reason I'm here is not a good one."

They looked at me curiously.

"Please just listen. Edward's in trouble. It's my fault." I said quietly.

"What do you mean it's _your_ fault?" Carlisle asked.

I looked down at Zachary. "It's a long story." I sighed, it was time. I gave Esme the baby.

She looked at Zachary, then gasped.

"Edward." She and Carlisle whispered.

Esme looked up at me shaking her head.

"Please don't tell me this is true." Esme pleaded.

Tears fell from my eyes. "Your grandparents now."

"No."

"Yes. I'm tired of this shit! I'm tired of everyone looking at us like we are wrong. Because we aren't!"

"What? You think this is acceptable?! I find out that my son _has_ a son! At age 19! And with _you_!"

Carlisle was silent, looking down at Zachary in his arms.

"I didn't want this for him! I love him so much though!"

"Well you can't love him! This needs to stop!"

"We can't help who we fall in love with. Do you think that I wanted this? What did you want me to do? Get an abortion? Walk away? He told me no! That we could work this out!"

"Well you should have left."

"But none of this matters right now! Because right now Edward is in trouble. I'll make a deal with you. If you take care of Zachary while I sort this out, then I'll leave afterward. I won't come back. I'll let Edward live the life he is supposed to be living."

She looked at me with tears in her eyes.

"You will leave? You won't come back?"

"I'll let him go. Even though it will hurt me, I'll let him go."

And we stared at each other.

We had an understanding now.

I would go save Edward, they would stay with Zachary.

And I would let Edward go live his life.

"Don't follow us, it will only endanger Edward more. Stay here and wait for your son. I promise he will come home."

She nodded, clearly deep in thought.

~*~

_**Edward**_

My eyes widened.

"What?"

"Your parents know everything, well not the details. But just that you and Bella have a son. Tyler! Come here!"

Tanya wrapped her arms around me.

"Everything is going to be ok."

I prayed to God that Tanya would find her own happiness after this.

Even after all the horrible things she did, she was still like her mother.

She was strong, she was supposed to be cowering on the floor, mourning about what had happened to her.

But instead she comforted me.

I smiled at that.

At least we were in this together.

~*~

_**Bella**_

"We're Here!" the strangers exclaimed.

I woke up from my slumber.

"Let's go. I need a drink."

I got out of the car and followed the men.

It was still dark.

Memories of what happened made tears come to my eyes.

I sobbed.

"Hello Bella."

I glared at Mike.

We were alone in a dark room.

"What the fuck do you want?"

"For you to watch a little show I put together."

I scowled.

"Come now."

I followed him through a door.

"Sit."

We were alone in another room.

"Tyler come here."

A big man came in and smiled at me.

He stood behind the chair I was seated in.

The room was empty.

I sighed.

What the fuck was going to happen now?

~*~

_**Edward**_

"Tanya, Edward! Come here!"

We glared at him.

"What do you want now?"

He leaned closer to me and he whispered, "If you want Bella to live then you will do exactly as I say."

"Where is she?!" I shouted.

"Shut the fuck up."

I glared at him.

I followed him to another room.

I had learned the hard way that I had to do everything he said.

"Confession time!" Mike said.

"Edward!" Bella's voice said.

I looked up.

"Bella!"

"Stop, both of you. Don't even think about trying to escape or hurt me. It will be useless."

He was right.

He had his men hiding everywhere, so if we did one thing wrong, we would be dead.

"Tyler."

I watched as Tyler covered my love's mouth and put a gun to her head.

"Make a move and she dies."

I stood still watching in horror.

"Now, Bella, tell me something. Did he fuck you as hard as I did?"

I closed my eyes, trying to calm down, because I knew if I did something wrong, Bella would pay.

"There's a name for girls like you. It's called _whore_. And you know what, your daughter is just like you."

One of Mike's agents came in holding Tanya.

"Mom! Mom!" she exclaimed.

"Whores!" Mike shouted. "Keep them restrained while I do my work."

He came towards me with his gun.

"Show Bella how much you love her. Die for her."

"I will. Just do it already, and let them go Mike."

"No! Mike! I will kill you myself!" Bella screeched.

"Shut up whore! Would you do anything for her?"

"Yes." I said truthfully.

"Wow. You aren't lying."

"I know."

He looked at me.

"Edward-"

I looked up at Tanya who had shot the 2 agents.

"You whore. I guess if you want something done, you got to do it your self."

He put his gun towards me.

"Move, he dies." He said to Bella and Tanya.

"Bella get Tanya's gun and shoot me."

Bella rolled her eyes.

"What the fuck is wrong with you Mike?"

"Just do it."

"Yeah mom, so we can get out of here."

Bella took Tanya's gun and looked at me then shot.

Nothing happened.

Mike started laughing.

Tanya ran for the door but it was locked.

"Tanya that was a dumb move."

~*~


	26. Epilogue

_**Epilogue- Angel**_

"_Tanya that was a dumb move."_

_He pulled the trigger and I closed my eyes waiting for death._

_But nothing happened._

"_No mom! Mom! Mike you bastard!"_

_I opened my eyes and saw Bella on the floor-_

I stopped my thoughts right then and there.

I couldn't think of what happened that night, it was all too painful.

My beautiful Bella, gone, forever.

And 6 years later it still affected me.

Instead I thought about what Zachary had said earlier in the day.

"_Daddy I want a mommy. Everyone else in class tells me about theirs."_

"_Zach, your mother is in a better place now."_

"_But why did she leave us?!"_

"_She didn't, she will always be with us. One day we will all be together again."_

"_You promise?"_

"_Yes, I promise."_

"Dude. Why aren't you over there with the ladies?" Emmett asked me.

"I didn't even want to go clubbing in the first place." I mumbled.

Emmett sighed. "Edward. Zachary needs a mother."

"He already has one! She's just-"

"Dead."

Pain ripped through my chest.

"You have to move on, what would Bella want?"

"For us to be happy." I said, knowing I lost the conversation.

"Then be happy. I bet you will find another girl and-"

"I will _never_ love another girl."

"Just think about it ok. I need to go over to _my_ girl."

I rolled my eyes.

I stood up ready to go when I saw _her_.

Well a younger version of her.

I raked my eyes over her beautiful figure.

"Bella." I whispered.

She caught me staring at her and she blushed.

Was I dreaming?

I looked at her big brown eyes.

"Bella." I whispered again.

"She's the one." I heard Alice say to me.

"Huh?"

"Her, that girl who looks a lot like Bella. Go to her, she's the one. I can feel it."

"Alice. I can't just waltz over there and say hey you look a lot like my dead ex girlfriend. Marry me?"

"You don't have to just wait."

I watched as the beautiful girl made her way over to me.

"Hello. I'm Bella."

I turned my head to look at Alice who had her mouth wide open.

"I'm Ed-"

"Edward." She said.

"Yeah…"

She chuckled.

"I've missed you." She whispered and then she wrapped her arms around me and crushed my lips to hers.

Oh Bella, she never fails to amaze me.

_**The End**_

~*~

**Get it?**

**She Will Be Loved**

**All her life, Bella never found happiness. **

**She met Jake, but they took him away.**

**She met Edward, but she died.**

**So God granted her one wish.**

**She got Edward, I mean it's only fair.**

**She never got what she wanted, ever.**

**And so she get's to be young again, and she get's to have Edward.**

**Forever.**

**She Will Be Loved**

~*~

**Well that's it folks.**

**Please review if you haven't!**

**Oh and I might be starting a sequel.**

**About Jacob and Bella.**

**If you want. **

**Just tell me about it in your review!**

**Thanks for reading and please wait for the sequel and read my other stories!**

**~Andrea~**


End file.
